


El Diario De Un Escorpión

by Syler_Griffin



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢エピソード・ジー | Saint Seiya: Episode G
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Depression, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syler_Griffin/pseuds/Syler_Griffin
Summary: "dicen que al morir la persona vuelve a repetir su vida una y otra vez...."-. por ello yo lo anhelaba, quería volver a verte una última vez, quería volver a sentir lo que alguna vez viví...
Relationships: Leo Aiolia/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

> **8/11**

_Era una cálida mañana de otoño en el tranquilo pueblo de Rodorio, en las calles se podía apreciar a un joven de azules mechones entrando de tienda en tienda, ¿La razón? Simple, ese día era el cumpleaños de uno de los aspirantes a caballero dorado, quién no era nadie más que Milo, un niño bastante humilde y fiel al igual que orgulloso._   
_Pero el problema era que quería darle algo a ese pequeño, puesto que tenía un gran afecto hacia el y a veces solía pensar en el como si fuese su pequeño hermano._   
_Se paseó por los estantes de aquella tienda buscando algo no muy caro que pudiese comprarle al pequeño hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una libretita de pasta de cuero con las constelaciones grabadas, pero la que más destacaba era la de escorpio._   
_Con cuidado tomó la libreta entre sus manos checando el precio, menuda fué su sonrisa al descubrir que no era muy cara, talvez incluso con el cambio podría llevarle unas manzanas y pedirle a Aioros que le ayudase a hornearle un pay de manzana._   
_Con pasó apresurado se acercó a pagar aquella libreta y por fin salir de allí con el regalo en manos._   
_Se apresuró a comprar las manzanas para hornearle algo al niño y corrió directo al santuario con una sonrisa en su rostro._   
_Al llegar a su templo comenzó a envolver cuidadosamente el libro, lo dejó en la mesa de noche de su recamara y volvió a salir templos arriba para llegar a sagitario quien hacia rato había vuelto de el entrenamiento y se encontraba descansando plácidamente sobre el sofá._   
_El contrario se acercó saludando con una sonrisa para después comentarle su idea a lo que obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa._   
_Y así ambos caballeros dorados se pusieron a trabajar para tener terminado el pay antes de que los jóvenes aspirantes volvieran de su entrenamiento._

_Mientras tanto en otra parte del santuario, para ser más exactos el coliseo, se podían apreciar a los jóvenes aspirantes entrenar arduamente bajo el ahora agobiante sol._   
_Entre ellos se podía destacar a un par constituido por unos cortos cabellos castaños y unos largos cabellos rubios un tanto rizados._   
_El joven de cabellos castaños respondía al nombre de Aioria quien es el hermano menor de el santo de sagitario, y el otro pequeño de cabellos rubios respondía al nombre de Milo._   
_Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en una fuerte batalla negándose a retroceder ante las insistencias contrarias, la batalla parecía casi eterna._

-. ¡Ni creas que por ser tú cumpleaños te dejaré ganar bicho, te aseguro yo seré el el vencedor!  
-. Sueñas gato, ¡Tú nunca me has ganado y hoy no será el día!

_El pequeño bicho sonrió lleno de determinación y comenzó a aplicar más fuerza hasta que el mínino no pudo resistir más y calló al suelo de sentón llevándose por inercia al pequeño bicho que había estado poniendo presión._

-. ¡Auch! ¡Aioria me hubieses avisado que te ibas a caer!  
-. ¡Quítate de encima Milo!, ¡Me aplastas!- comentó el pequeño mínino ante el peso contrario

-. ¡Aspirantes a caballeros, el entrenamiento a concluido, pueden retirarse!- gritó el patriarca antes de marcharse

_Los jóvenes un tanto agotados se retiraron de el lugar y caminaron en diferentes rumbos, no importaba a donde fuesen, de cualquier forma nunca podrían salir de allí o serían asesinados._   
_Lejos de el grupo de aspirantes se podía ver a un juguetón Milo siendo seguido por un animado Aioria, habían decidido acompañarse puesto que buscaban a dos jóvenes que seguramente se encontrarían en las doce casas._   
_Con entusiasmo subieron por el camino riendo y peleando de broma en broma._   
_Todo esto hasta llegar a géminis, donde el pequeño bicho fué interceptado por el gemelo mayor, Saga de geminis, su tutor._   
_El pequeño se despidió de Aioria para después seguir al gemelo quien mantenía un expresión dura y seria que con el paso de los minutos se fué ablandando hasta formar una sonrisa._   
_El joven abrazó fuertemente al pequeño cargandolo entre sus brazos quién solo correspondía y reía ante el gesto._

-. ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Es el pequeño cumpleañero! Dime Milo, ¿Podrías aclarar mi mente y decirme tú edad ahora?  
-. ¡Tengo 7 años Saga!  
-. Oww cada día creces más pequeño bicho, por cierto, creo que olvidé un paquetito en la mesita de mi recámara, ¿Podrías ir por el?

_El pequeño asintió alegremente y a paso apresurado se dirigió por aquel objeto volviendo a los pocos segundos con ello siendo recibido por el gemelo mayor._

-. Toma Milo, esto es para tí, sé que no es la gran cosa pero espero te guste- sonrió suavemente esperando ver la reacción de el pequeño

_Quien abría con alegría aquel paquete, hasta quedarse completamente estático admirando la pequeña libretita que ahora ya hacía en sus manos, el contrario traía una expresión nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el pequeño, pero poca fué su preocupación al sentir el fuerte abrazo del pequeño bicho quién sonreía alegremente, el pequeño se separó para admirar y ojear cada parte de la libretita._

-. Y dime Milo, ¿Te gusta?.  
-. ¡Es hermosa!, ¡Gracias!  
-. Me alegra escuchar eso- Sonrió el gemelo ante la gran emoción en los ojos del pequeño- ah, se me olvidaba, ten- comentó entregándole un lápiz- has lo que te parezca mejor con el

_El pequeño sonrió recibiendo el lápiz y lo abrazó junto con su libreta como si fuese lo más valioso en el mundo, o almenos lo eran para el, el pequeño estaba ensimismado en su mundo hasta que fué sacado de el por el contrario._

-. Por cierto, también te aguarda una sorpresa en sagitario, ¿Vamos?  
-. ¡Sí!

 _El pequeño sonrió guardando la libretita y el lápiz en un bolso que llevaba y prosiguió a tomar la mano del mayor con ánimo para después comenzar a subir de nuevo por las doce casas, sin duda ese estaba siendo el mejor día de su vida._  
 _El trayecto fué bastante animado, el pequeño no dejaba de sonreír a lo cual el contrario no podía evitar hacerlo también, al llegar el templo parecía vacío, el pequeño bicho no podía divisar a ninguno de los hermanos, >>talvez habían salido<< ese era su principal pensamiento hasta que sintió unas manos diferentes a las de saga alzarlo en los aires para después abrazarle fuertemente dando algunas cuántas vueltas_.

-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeño Milo!- comentó el de sagitario con una enorme sonrisa  
-. ¡Gracias Aioros!- dijo el pequeño devolviendole la sonrisa  
-. Feliz cumpleaños bicho..- comentó el mínimo con una suave pero verdadera sonrisa que de inmediato correspondió el pequeño bicho  
-. !Gracias gato!  
-. ¡Hey!- gritó el pequeño tratando de llegar al contrario, al ver esto Aioros cedió al pequeño bicho de vuelta a Saga quien lo recibió con una sonrisa  
-. Por cierto, saga y yo te tenemos una sorpresa pequeño

_Comentó alegremente dirigiéndose a un pequeño comedor que contenía el templo donde ya hacía una pay de manzana y 4 platós a su alrededor._

-. Cocinamos esto para tí, ¿Qué te parece?  
-. ¡Gracias!

_Y así prosiguió el día con los 4 disfrutando de su mutua compañía, el pequeño bicho no podía evitar sentirse completamente feliz, ese sin duda alguna sería el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, y se alegraba de haberlo pasado con las personas que más quería._   
_El pequeño llegó a géminis donde dormía por el momento hasta volverse caballero, y animadamente se sentó en la mesita y mientras que el de geminis terminaba algunas cosas, tomó una foto que habían tomado ese día y con cuidado la pegó en la primera hoja escribiendo abajo de esta._

_"την αρχή"_   
_((El comienzo))_

_Después de ello supo que quería hacer con esa libreta, con una sonrisa anotó en la contraportada las siguientes frases.._

_"Το Ημερολόγιο ενός Σκορπιού"_   
_((El Diario De Un Escorpión))_

_Y animadamente se dispuso a relatar todo lo que había sido su día hasta que fué llamado por el geminiano para por fin acostarse y dormir._


	2. 13/12

_El caballero de Leo el supuesto amigo de Milo una vez más había entrado a escorpio buscando al guardián de dicho lugar para que hiciese la entrega del reporte de la batalla de las doce casas para Athena. Gritó su nombre unas cuantas veces sin obtener una respuesta, entró al estudio de este ojeando los papeles de este hasta encontrar su reporte y bajo este un libro bastante desgastado, la portada era bastante peculiar. Aunque su momento de adoración acabó al sentir al escorpión entrar, con rapidez tomó el reporte y aquel peculiar libro disponiéndose a salir rápidamente de aquel lugar y evitar que el escorpión le matase. Se topó con el susodicho quien cambió su rostro melancólico a uno de confusión al verle en su templo. -. Lamento estar aquí sin tu permiso pero venía a buscar el reporte de la batalla y-- -. Sí ya lo tienes como e de suponer te pido que te retires -. Bien, cuídate Milo Sin más leo se retiró de aquel lugar, la batalla de las doce casas les había afectado a todos pero más que nada a Milo, aquel que siempre demostraba una actitud alegre y a veces arrogante ahora no era más que un desecho de eso. Llegó a su templo y se dispuso a organizar los reportes por orden de signos, al momento de tomar el de escorpio notó el libro que yacía por abajo de este papel, y en este caso aplicó el dicho, la curiosidad mató al gato, sin más abrió el libro comenzando a leer este mismo. ____________________________

_**Bueno... El día de hoy hubo entrenamiento como siempre, solo que saga y yo habíamos llegado tarde, y todo por el dichoso entrenamiento de patriarca, siempre lo veía esforzarse al máximo en la noche, antes pensaba que solo amaba la belleza de las estrellas pero ase poco me explicó que está tratando de leer las estrellas, que ese era el trabajo de un patriarca, pero también fué mi culpa, yo quería acompañarlo. En fin, por culpa de nuestro retraso tuvimos que permanecer en las gradas, todo era normal hasta que observé unos cabellos rojos, hasta el momento no había visto a nadie en el santuario así, talvez sería nuevo. Me acerqué a él levemente hasta que pude ver su rostro, era un niño pecoso de cabellos rojizos algo desacomodados, y por lo visto no toleraba el calor su rostro estaba completamente rojo, jadeaba y sudaba a mares. De nuevo me acerqué solo que esta vez me paré frente al niño ofreciéndole el agua que había traído, este solamente me dedicó una rápida mirada, habló en una lengua que no entendía, y tomó el agua vaciandola en su boca como si nunca la hubiese probado. Me senté a su lado esperando a que el niño dejase de beber. De nuevo habló, y una vez más no entendí lo que decía, era algo así como megcy, el niño al ver que yo no entendía nada de lo que decía se señaló así mismo y dijo "yet mapel Camus", o espero se escriba así supongo que su nombre es Camus, a lo que yo de igual manera me señale y proseguí a decirle "Το όνομά μου είναι Milo, χαίρομαι ο Camus" nos quedamos así algunos momentos, ambos hablábamos con el otro aunque no entendiecemos sus palabras hasta que por fin el entrenamiento acabó y cada quien se fué por su cuenta, Aioria se quedaría a entrenar con su hermano. Cuando subíamos por escorpio pude visualizar de nuevo a Camus templos más arriba, Saga me explicó que Camus era el aprendiz de acuario, que venía de Francia y que tampoco entendía mis palabras ya que no sabía griego. Si no conocía a nadie como saga me daba a entender ¡Entonces yo seré su amigo! Así que querido diario, apartir de hoy seré amigo de Camus y haré lo imposible porque me entienda, sé que podré** _

_______________________

_El caballero de leo recordaba perfectamente ese día, ese fué el día en que Milo fué separado de el, ese día supo que el jamás le amaría y todo por culpa de Camus... Cerró de golpe bastante molesto por lo que acababa de leer, la amargura del recuerdo lo consumía. Dejó el libro en su estudio y sin más se fué a entregar los reportes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corto, lo sé y lo lamento pero pues no me imagino a un niño escribiendo tanto, y sí efectivamente Aioria será el que lea el diario


	3. 10/5

_Había pasado una semana desde que había tomado el libro del estudio del escorpión,y finalmente había tomado una decisión, quería ayudar a Milo a olvidar al infeliz de acuario, y qué mejor manera que usar su propio diario para ello, lo llevaría a sus lugares favoritos, leería hasta la última palabra de este, claro que estaba mal, pero detestaba ver a Milo partir todos los días a llorar a la tumba de acuario. Desde aquella batalla todo de el había desaparecido, su encantadora sonrisa, su tono sarcástico.... Finalmente tomó el libro de su estante abriéndolo nuevamente en una página al azar._

_☆✿☆══════☆✿☆═══════☆✿☆_

**_El día de hoy no fué como todos los demás... Era el día de las madres, no pude entrenar con Aioria como normalmente acostumbraba, en realidad pareciese que Poseidón estaba triste, una suave llovizna había caído, se podría decir que quedaba perfecto con mi sentir. Desde que llegué al santuario a mi corta edad siempre a sido lo mismo, y a decir verdad me causa pesar y celos el ver a Aioros y Aioria, ellos se tienen el uno al otro, pero... ¿Yo qué tengo? Apesar de tener a Saga a mí lado no puedo evitar sentir envidia y tristeza cada que los veo, Aioria no tuvo que abandonar todo por volverse caballero, pero yo en cambio perdí a mi familia con la excusa de que un caballero de Athena no tiene otro lugar al cual volver exceptuando el santuario. Extraño a mi madre con toda mi alma, extraño sus pays de manzana, extraño la canción de cuna que me cantaba cada noche, siempre sueño con que un día despierto y lo primero que veo es a mi madre, que su hermoso cabello castaño rizado me hace cosquillas en el rostro, que sus ojos me miran con el amor que solo una madre posee, y que su mano se posa en mi mejilla secando mis lágrimas por mí anterior pesadilla... Pero no puedo evitar el recordarme que nada de eso es real... ...Que eLla yA nO Está... -aquella frase está manchada por lo que pareciesen ser lágrimas al igual que el resto de la nota- Puedo recordar perfectamente aquel día... Gracias a eso me uní al santuario y juré que no dejaría que otro niño sufriese lo mismo que yo. Era de noche en Atenas, mi madre terminaba de arroparme, recuerdo que besó mi frente como cada noche lo hacía.. yo extendí mis manos acariando su rostro, cuando de repente escuché a mi padre gritando que los soldados de Ares estaban destrozando todo. Mi madre alarmada me tomó entre sus brazos e inmediatamente nos metió al ropero, yo no paraba de llorar apesar de los vanos intentos de mi madre por callarme. Finalmente escuchamos varios golpes y algunas cosas rompiéndose terminando con el desgarrador grito de mi padre. Asustado mi mamá me hizo una señal de que guardase silencio y me escondió entre la ropa, varios pasos se escucharon cerca del ropero cuando abrieron de golpe la puerta, nunca olvidaré los desgarradores gritos de mi madre cuando la sacaron a la fuerza. Momentos después llegó el ejército de Athena y asesinó a los malos... Fué ahí cuando conocí a Saga quien buscaba sobrevivientes en mi casa... Me tomó en brazos y acarició mi cabello, finalmente me llevó con el al santuario... -los siguientes renglones quedaron ilegibles al estar empapados- En ese momento me encontré con Camus, ya hablaba un poco de griego, me preguntó que pasaba, yo no podía mentirle diciéndole que nada, después de pensarlo le conté todo, recibiendo un "sé lo que se siente", me contó que antes de venir para acá sus padres enfermaron de tuberculosis, y a pesar de todos lo intentos ellos fallecieron, fué llevado a un orfanato donde conoció a Aioros años después. Luego de escucharlo ambos nos abrazamos y comenzamos a llorar. Querido diario... ¿Por qué Thanathos se lleva a las mejores personas cuando las necesitas?_ **

_☆✿☆═══════☆✿☆═══════☆✿☆_

_Con un_ _nudo en la garganta Aioria cerró nuevamente aquel libro arrepintiendose inmediatamente de haber leído esa página, nunca imaginó que ese fuese su motivo para haberse quedado, sí bien todos los santos eran huérfanos ninguno había presenciado la muerte de sus seres queridos, o al menos no así de violenta. Soltó un fuerte suspiro sobando su sien, llevaba dos días sin que Milo estuviese en las doce casas, sabía perfectamente donde estaba. Tenía que esforzarse si quería recuperar a Milo, porque por lo que acababa de leer sería más difícil de lo que pensaba._


	4. 13/5

Había caído la noche en el santuario, y finalmente la presencia de escorpio volvía a recorrer las doce casas, le sorprendía que ninguno de los demás caballeros le dijese nada, parecía como si solamente a él le preocupase; después de unos momentos percibió la presencia del escorpión cada vez más cerca de su templo, salió de su alcoba con prisa llendo a recibir a Milo quien recorría con la cabeza gacha como alma en pena la casa de Leo, inmediatamente el guardián de esta casa se acercó a él impidiéndole el paso.

-. ¿Perdiste los modales Milo?  
-. Aioria, no estoy de humor para tus juegos..  
-. ¿Desde cuándo no lo estás? Si no mal recordaba los amabas...  
-. Que me tocase entrenar contigo y durante ello no cerraras la boca no significa que lo disfrutara.  
-. Vamos Milo, no te estoy agrediendo... Es más, para que veas es todo lo contrario, ¿No te apetece pasar la noche aquí?  
-. Aunque dijese que no, sé que de cualquier manera me vas a obligar así que qué opción me queda

Aioria sonrió ladinamente al escuchar la afirmación indirecta del contrario, tomó su mano sintiendo el cuerpo contrario tensarse, sabía perfectamente que no le era muy grato el contacto físico, el único que siempre tuvo permiso de tocarle fué el maldito de Camus, un tanto molesto por el pensamiento anterior comenzó a arrastrarlo al interior de su templo obligándolo a subir a su habitación de mala gana, una vez le empujó dentro de la habitación cerró la puerta tras de ellos soltando su mano, se dirigió rumbo a su closet y aventó algunas prendas a la cabeza contraria ganándose una queja por parte del susodicho.

-. Talvez no sea tu talla pero se asemeja así que póntelo 

El escorpión solamente asintió comenzando a desvestirse frente a Aioria, poco le importó que este no parase de verlo por completo durante aquella acción.

-. Aioria, cierra la boca que se te cae la baba...

El rostro del de leo adquirió un leve carmín por haber sido pillado en tan pecaminoso acto y de forma tan descarada, hizo una pequeña reverencia pidiendo perdón por su atrevimiento, tomó sus propias ropas y caminó hasta el baño frente a la melancólica mirada del escorpión que se escondía detrás de esas cortinas de frialdad.  
En su camino al baño pasó frente al estudio recordando así el diario, se adentró al interior del lugar quedándose finalmente frente al libro, nuevamente lo abrió en una página al azar comenzando a leerlo.

☆✿☆═══════☆✿☆═══════☆✿☆

13/5

Querido diario, deberé de anotarme en la frente que no puedo salir ni por error del santuario, o por lo menos por ahora no, el cuerpo me duele de sobre manera por la golpiza que me pegaron los soldados cuando me encontraron.  
Ya no quiero estar aquí, cada día es una tortura, entreno como si no hubiese un mañana, a veces siento que tomé la peor decisión posible, incluso e llegado a pensar en mí propia muerte en manos de los soldados de Ares.  
Quiero escapar, pero no hay manera, pronto algunos aspirantes comenzarán a pelear por las armaduras, espero que mi momento de pelear no llegue...  
Saga a estado actuando muy extraño últimamente, también se a estado desapareciendo durante el día, planeo seguirlo mañana...

☆✿☆═══════☆✿☆═══════☆✿☆

Había tardado más de lo pensado leyendo, cerró de golpe el diario y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo a su ropa de dormir que consistía en solamente un pantalón, regresó a la habitación encontrándose a un Milo con cara de aburrimiento acostando en su cama con la cabeza colgando viendo justamente hacia la puerta.

-. Te tardaste, ¿Acaso te fuiste a hacer la pijama?  
-. Solo pasé a ordenar algunas cosas, no es para tanto exagerado...  
-. Y bien, ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?- preguntó un tanto fastidiado por la situación  
-. Conmigo por supuesto

El caballero de escorpio volteó a verlo enarcando una ceja por su comentario, no le había gustado en absoluto, más el de leo ignoró ese pequeño detalle y se acercó al contrario con una sonrisa obligando a este a incorporarse.

-. Vamos, ni que fuera la primera vez que dormimos juntos  
-. Aioria, ya no somos niños como para hacerlo  
-. ¿Y? No me digas que te da pena...  
-. En absoluto...

El octavo guardián suspiró pesadamente levantándose para destender su lado de la cama y con desconfianza de metió en esta arropandose hasta el inicio de la nariz, a los minutos se metió aioria acostándose de manera en que le daba la espalda, se estiró levemente y apagó finalmente las luces quedando en una oscuridad impenetrable en la cual solamente el silencio era roto por la respiración de ambos.

-. Milo...  
-. Hmm?..  
-. ¿Puedo abrazarte...?  
-. Siempre terminas haciendo lo que te da la gana, no entiendo para qué se supone que me preguntas  
-. ¿Eso es un sí?  
-. Sí...

Aioria sonrió levemente volteandose en dirección de Milo quién ahora miraba hacia la dirección contraria, con cuidado envolvió a este entre sus brazos pegando su rostro a su nuca cuidando de no aplastar el cabello del contrario.  
Definitivamente amaba todo de él, y sin duda ese sería un momento que atesoraría toda su vida.


	5. 13/11

La mañana había llegado acompañada de los cálidos rayos del sol, o más bien molestos en palabras del rubio/peliazul.  
Había tenido la fortuna de escoger el lugar junto a la ventana, y la luz contra sus párpados comenzaba a pasarle factura, se removió con molestia en busca de confort pegándose más contra el extraño y familiar cuerpo que le envolvía, por alguna razón que el mismo desconocía le reconfortaba aquella familiaridad, su masculino aroma invadía su nariz y relajaba todos sus sentidos, la calidez de sus brazos al envolver su vulnerable cuerpo le daba la sensación de protección, un extraño confort que sabía solo duraría hasta que despertase por completo, le recordaba bastante a....

Camus...

El solo pensamiento de aquel nombre era suficiente para romper el encanto de aquel momento, miles de recuerdos golpearon con fuerza su mente, su mejor amigo, su primer amor, una de las personas más importantes de su vida ya no estaba, le mintió... Rompió su promesa...

❝lo lamento Milo... No puede cumplir nuestra promesa... Por favor vive por los dos❞

Quería romper en llanto en ese preciso momento, la sensación de la última pizca de cosmos del de acuario que había llegado hasta su mano seguía presente, quemaba... Su último aliento... Lo último de su vida... Pronto sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin poder ser evitado...  
Con fuerza su cuerpo se aferró al que descansaba a su lado, el camino que sus cálidas lágrimas dejaban se vió interrumpido por una calidez familiar, al abrir sus ojos lo primero que pudo apreciar fué la mirada preocupada de Aioria quien con delicadeza borraba cada rastro que sus lágrimas habían dejado, más el momento duraría poco, en cuanto tuvo conciencia de sus actos se separó con brusquedad del contrario cambiando su expresión a una de molestia, sus miradas quedaron fijas por unos segundos mientras que el silencio se apoderaba del lugar, quería decir algo, pero ya había hecho suficiente con mostrarse débil frente al de leo  
Se dió la media vuelta aún con aquel silencio rodeándole y antes de que el contrario pudiese reaccionar había salido del lugar, y por mucho que el quisiera perseguirlo y detenerlo sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas, Milo, su orgulloso amigo se había abierto ante él y no había podido hacer nada para ayudarlo, nuevamente le tocaba ser un simple espectador en su vida.  
Apesar del cansancio que recorría su cuerpo sabía que ya no era posible permanecer en el mundo de Morfeo, con pesadez se incorporó en su cama tocando el ahora vacío espacio a su lado

\------------------------------

Vários días habían pasado desde su última interacción, no había querido salir, talvez era egoísta de su parte aferrarse a Camus, pero por más que quisiera no podía soltar su recuerdo, el había sido su único y primer amor, habían estado juntos desde pequeños, habían crecido lado a lado, se conocían hasta el último de los detalles, ¿Pero ahora qué le quedaba de ello?   
Nada.  
Había desaparecido de su vida de manera tan abrupta como había llegado.  
Desearía volver atrás, desearía poder haber evitado su cruel destino, desearía poder haberle ayudado, protegido, todo había sido su culpa...

¿¡Cómo demonios se había atrevido a sonreírle estando consiente de su fatídico destino?!

Su mirada se alzó con odio hasta su reflejo apenas visible en la obscuridad de aquella habitación, eres un asco... Todo había sido su culpa, Camus seguiría con él si no fuese por su culpa... El debió de haber perecido en su lugar...  
Soltó un grito de dolor incapaz de contener más sus emociones destrozó aquel espejo que se alzaba frente a él recordandole su cruel destino, sus sollozos no pararon ahí, lentamente se dejó caer arrodillado en el mismo lugar deslizando sus ahora ensangrentadas manos por dónde su espejo había estado, poco a poco terminaba de romperse, su mirada se enfocó en el piso, ahora era reflejado por todos esos espejos, no podía huir, no tenía como hacerlo.  
El dolor de recordar le consumía, había perdido a tantos... A sus amigos, a la persona que lo cuidó y crío hasta que la locura se apoderó de él y a su mayor amor, no le quedaba nadie....

Estás solo...

Esa noche los lamentos del escorpión dorado, quien alguna vez se alzó orgulloso entre los 12 caballeros dorados, se escucharon por las doce casas hasta que su voz poco a poco se apagó, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la noche, los lamentos de alguien que no podía dejar de mirar atrás, de alguien con el corazón roto...

\-----------------------------

Que cruel destino, amar a alguien a quien ni siquiera le importaba si estabas ahí o no, alguien aferrado a no querer olvidar, pero apesar de sus malos tratos él seguía ahí, solamente él se mantenía ahí, con la vaga esperanza de poder ayudarle, con el sueño de algún día estar juntos.  
Quería poder decirle que no estaba solo, que él seguía a su lado, que aunque todos se fueran él seguiría a su lado porque le quiere y se preocupa por él, aunque su amor nunca fuese correspondido quería seguir a su lado como lo que alguna vez fueron, amigos, compañeros de armas...  
Rogaba a la luna, a la misma Afrodita si era necesario que le permitieran estar a su lado, que cambiaran su destino manchado de sangre para tener una vida normal, una vida a lado de él.

Pero por más que rogara parecía que el destino solo se burlaba de él, le habían arrebatado al amor de su vida frente a sus ojos, a su propio hermano y por ello le habían condenado a una vida de humillación como el hermano del traidor, ninguno le había visto como un igual ante aquella declaración, solo Milo, quien apesar de sus burlas no lo veía de esa manera, lo veía como un igual, cuando las burlas hacia él no daban tregua el daba la cara para defenderlo, nadie se metía con el aspirante a la armadura de escorpio más prometedor...  
Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y comenzó a buscar el dichoso cuaderno "prestado" de su compañero... Talvez alguna vez escribió sobre él... Tan pronto lo encontró comenzó a recorrer las páginas hasta que creyó haber encontrado lo que buscaba

\------------------------------

13/11

Querido diario, me siento algo confuso... Desde que Aioros trató de matar a Athenea... Realmente creo que todo empieza desde ahí... No entiendo cómo él pudo... Realmente me cuesta creer que realmente alzó su puño contra la diosa... Dithe dijo que así fué... Shura, Death mask, Saga y él fueron a detenerle... Al final solo regresaron él, Shura y Death mask... No sé cómo sentirme... Dijeron que Saga despareció... ¿Acaso el murió durante la persecución? ¿Aioros lo asesinó?... Ahora Aioria es el hermano del traidor... Todos se burlan de él... Y me incluiré con ellos, pero apesar de todo siento que estoy cometiendo un grave error cada que lo hago... Me molesta ver que ni siquiera pueda defenderse... Hoy le iban a dar una paliza y no pude evitar que mis sentimientos se interpusieran me metí entre los soldados y el... Creo haber dicho algo como "¿Acaso no tienen trabajo?, El patriarca no estaría feliz de enterarse de todo ésto" ellos se fueron con una disculpa y me quedé solo con Aioria... El se soltó a llorar y sentí como si mi corazón se contrajera en mi pecho... Solo pude sentarme y abrazarlo mientras el empapaba mi playera... Apesar de todo lo que a pasado el sigue siendo mi amigo...

\------------------------------

Pasó todo el resto de la noche leyendo entradas de aquel diario mientras sollozaba ante los amargos recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue sin percatarse de los lamentos de quién estaba en su mente...

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta historia originalmente la subí a Wattpad pero la vengo a traer aquí


End file.
